Draco Writes A Love Letter
by JessWebb-DrarryShipper27
Summary: Draco Malfoy acts like a Gryffindor for the first time in his life, and takes a leap of faith. One Shot, Draco POV, Gay Pairing, Fluffy feels.


Draco Malfoy paced back and forth in front of the trophy room door. It was passed curfew, he was taking a huge risk being here tonight. Not to mention he had directly given, _him_, the information of where he was going to be. _What if he doesn't... the same.. and tells Filtch, but no, he couldn't. _Draco's thoughts were very scattered as he started to panic. He regretted his spontaneous jump into the life of a Gryffindor, he never wanted to be brave again.

There was a horrible wheezing sound, and Draco suddenly realized he was hyperventilating. He stopped pacing and closed his eyes. Counting to ten slowly, while keeping his breath steady, he decided that he would only stay here for five more minutes. If nothing happened then he would go on with his life, and pretend like nothing had ever happened. Draco looked at his watch, it was five minutes after one o'clock in the morning. He was positive he had said one am on the dot, and had even showed up ten minutes early. It would be any minute now that Filtch would come to give him twenty detentions, Draco was becoming more and more certain of it by the second.

_Okay calm down. None of this matters anyway, it's his loss then._ Draco told himself. He was now standing facing left with his right side leaning against the Trophy room door. He had to make sure he hadn't made a mistake. Opening the breast pocket of his black, silk pj's Draco pulled out a small folded paper. He had made an identical copy of the letter he had sent using the Geminio charm. Only this letter had crease marks from being folded and unfolded obsessively over the long hours of the day.

The letter was short but written in beautiful perfect cursive. Draco read it again to himself for what seemed like the hundredth time.

_It has taken me too long to share this with you, and I am sorry. I love you. I have loved you from the first day we met. I realize my mistakes now, an d I pray you shall forgive me one day. I hope this does not weird you out, and even, possibly, that you have mutual feelings of affection for me? I will be in front of the trophy room tonight at exactly one o'clock am.  
Yours truly, Draco Malfoy. _

Yes most definitely Draco had said one am. He felt his nervousness leaving him, and disappointment set in. He looked at his watch again, it was now nine minutes past one. _What's the point in staying one more minute. He was never coming. You fool, why on earth would you kid yourself into thinking there was even a slim chance HE of all people could like YOU. _Draco couldn't help it, no matter how much he told himself it had never mattered, it had really always mattered. More than anything had ever mattered before to him, this mattered. It had mattered, and he felt like he was dying inside. He only was able to keep himself from crying right there in the hallway because of the pride and control his father had pounded into him since he was a kid.

Draco let out a huge sigh, folded up the letter again, and stuck it back into his pocket. He was just about to take the first step away from his broken dreams, when he suddenly felt arms rap around him from behind. Shivers went down his spin as a chin came to rest on his right shoulder, and he felt warm breath against his check.

"I love you too, Draco. I've loved you for a long time, I just didn't know what to do. I'm so happy you were brave enough to send me that letter, I thought you ha-hated me. I forgive you, will you please forgive me?" The voice, which had so often been hard and sour, was sweet and filled with something he had never heard from that particular voice before. Draco heard the words ringing through his head repeatedly. There was a small intake of breath and then soft wet lips touch the side of his neck. Draco melted. Turning slowly he looked into the large beautiful green eyes, and he saw nothing but truth in them.

"Harry," He said in a choked voice. "You don't know how wonderful it is to hear you say those words." He stroked hair out of Harry's eyes, and then smiled. They stood in silence looking into each others eyes for what seemed like hours. Then Draco said out loud for the first time in his life.

"I love you." He pulled Harry close to him and slowly closed the space between their mouths. Draco felt like a firework was going off inside him, as he moved his lips tenderly against Harry's. He would always remember the feeling of finally being allowed to mold his mouth into the lips he had studied so often. It was all too soon when Harry pulled away, but he was smiling just as wide as Draco.

"Get under here," Harry said as he lifted something from the floor which Draco could not see. "I think I heard Filtch." Draco realized that Harry must have an invisibility cloak, and obligingly stepped into it. Harry came in right after and grabbed Draco's had, pulling him to the wall. Seconds later the ugly old care taker came bustling around the corner. He looked around, and then continued down the corridor.

"This is how you get around so much hey, Potter?" Draco said with a smile.

"Oh yea. It really does come in handy. Come on, I will walk you back to your dormitory." Harry pulled out an old piece of ratty parchment, and whispered. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Words appeared on the parchment, as Harry unfolded it quickly.

"Oh good, Filtch is now on his way towards the astronomy tower. We won't have any problems getting you back to the dungeons." Harry smiled, put the map away, and once again grabbed Draco's hand.

"Wait how do you know where the Slytherin common room is?" Draco said stunned. Harry just gave him a wicked grin, and pulled him along down the corridor. The events of the last few minutes were making Draco dizzy. So much had changed in so little time, but he had never been happier in his life.


End file.
